


and though he never would wave goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, daddy!ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn had always dreamed of a child, and a green grass lawn, and truth be told, it’s was all they really wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	and though he never would wave goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't great but i got this idea i just really needed to write it so i'm sorry

     They’d always talked about it. Starting a family, settling down in a small suburban house, with a small green grass lawn and a barking dog. And now they were finally doing it. The smiles that spread across their faces once they’d been told they’d been approved for adoption were immeasurable. Their gratitude was accompanied by joy filled tears that trickled from their eyes. The agent helping them gave a smile to them before ushering them out of her office, insisting she had other clients to help. It was only when they got home that they were able to calm down.

      “Fuck, Zayn. We’re going to be dads.” Niall said as he entered their house, slipping his shoes off by the door, Zayn following suit.

     “I know, Ni, I know.” Zayn replied to his beaming partner, deep brown hair with vibrant blue eyes, pink lips stretched into a bright smile. Niall grabbed Zayn, tugging him into a deep kiss, running his fingers through the older man’s raven hair. When they pulled apart, Niall was beaming again, the news making him ecstatic.

     “We’re going to have a kid.”

 

      They came home with Kyla a month later. She was only a few months old, but already had large, curious brown eyes and a mess of curly brown hair on her head. The giggles that came from her mouth made Zayn’s heart dance, and they were usually accompanied by deep chuckles from Niall. Zayn loved it most when Niall sang to Kyla, a soft voice sweetened by an Irish lilt. Every night Niall would sing her to sleep, Zayn standing in the doorway to her nursery with a fond smile on his face, watching the two people he loved most in the world.

     “Is she asleep yet?” Zayn asked.

     “Yeah. But you’re putting her back to sleep when she wakes up again.” Niall said with a smirk before walking over to Zayn and kissing him lightly on her lips.

     “Oh?” Zayn said with a raised eyebrow “Why is that?”

     “Because, that’s just the way it is.” Niall said, as though it was the only reasonable answer.

     “You’re impossible.” Zayn said, before intertwining his hands with Niall’s and walking down the hallway to their bedroom.

 

     Louis, Harry and Liam met Kyla a week after Zayn and Niall adopted her. Harry was an absolute sucker for her brown eyes, cooing over at every possible opportunity. Liam laughed at her little squawks and burps, calling her a “beautiful ball of sunshine”. Louis jumped at the chance to hold her, carrying her around for almost an hour until Niall kindly asked for her back. They all sat down in the living room, Niall sitting down with Kyla’s head resting on his shoulder.

     “She’s so cute.” Liam said, watching as Niall held Kyla, her spittle dribbling onto his t-shirt.

     “She’s not quite as cute at three in the morning when you have to change her poopy diaper.” Niall said, picking Kyla up and handing her off to Zayn as he walked into the kitchen.

     “You and Niall really did it. You took the plunge into parenthood.” Louis said, reaching out to muss his hand in Kyla’s hair.

     “I don’t know what I’d do without Niall, though. He’s so much better with her than I am.” Zayn said, fixing Kyla’s hair.

     “She looks pretty content with you, mate.” Harry said, pointing to Kyla, who’d fell asleep in Zayn’s arm. He chuckled at his sleeping daughter.

 

     Kyla grew a little bigger and older every day, and was crawling around the house causing trouble when she was only nine months old. The number of things Kyla had already broken was ridiculous, and Zayn was considering replacing everything in the house with plastic. He winced when he heard a crash come from the living room, but stopped when he saw Niall sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head and Kyla sitting and laughing on the couch. There was a small pile of broken shards next to Niall.

     “Oops.” Niall said, a pink blush spreading on his cheeks. Zayn shook his head laughing at Niall.

      “Go get a broom, you lug.” Zayn said with a smile, picking up Kyla from the couch and bringing her into the kitchen, setting her down in her high chair.

     “You’re daddy was being dumb, wasn’t her?” Zayn asked in a ridiculous baby voice, receiving a giggle from Kyla.

      “I wasn’t being dumb, I was just…” Niall said, trailing off at the end.

      “Right.”

 

      “Daddy! Daddy! Sing song!” Kyla said, jumping up and down on Niall and Zayn’s bed, where they were contently curled up together, watching the telly. She was a feisty two year-old, always wanting her way. Niall got up from the bed, untangling himself from Zayn with a groan.

     “C’mon then, off to your bed and I’ll sing you a song.” Niall said, ushering Kyla off to her room, leaving Zayn to keep the bed warm. Zayn ears perked when he recognized the song coming from Niall in the other room.

     “Are you really singing Justin Bieber to our daughter?” He yelled to Niall through the wall.

     

      Zayn got a phone call from the daycare at six, saying that Niall had never come to pick up Kyla. _Why hadn’t Niall picked up Kyla?_ , Zayn thought, as he drove to the daycare, seeing to curly ponytails sticking up from the head of his three year-old daughter in the pathway. Zayn got out to help her get in the car and buckle her into her car seat.

     “Why didn’t daddy pick me up, dad?”

     “I’m not sure, Kyla.”

     When they got home, Niall wasn’t there either. Zayn proceeded to call Niall, multiple times, but he never picked up. He was sitting in their bedroom, frantically calling Niall, his work number and cell phone when Kyla walked in.

     “Dad, where’s daddy? I need him to sing me a g’night song.” She said, an urgent need in her small voice.

     “I don’t know, honey.” Zayn said, not meaning for the irritated tone to be there.

      “Dad! Where’s daddy? I need him!” Kyla said, stomping her feet on the floor.

      “I don’t fucking know where daddy is right now, ok Kyla?” He yelled at her, and he instantly wanted to take it back as he saw her burst into tears. He picked her up and carried her to her room, saying he was sorry, but he didn’t know where Niall was, so he’d have to sing her a goodnight song. She fell asleep nonetheless, and Zayn soon fell asleep with her in her small bed, although the unknown location of Niall was still nagging at the back of his head.

      It was the ringing of the phone at three in the morning that woke Zayn up. What happened next was a blur of waking up Kyla and driving to the hospital. He rushed in with Kyla in his arms, searching frantically for the room number he’d been told. When he got there the sight that awaited him made his heart sink.

     It was Niall, attached to a bounty of machines, with a faint beeping coming from a heart monitor. His dark brown hair was matted down with dried blood, cuts covering his arms and legs.

     “Dad, what’s wrong with daddy?” Kyla asked, not understanding what was going on.

     “Daddy was in a car accident, Kyla.” Zayn said.

     “Is he gonna be able to sing me a g’night song?” She asked, the only thing that mattered to her right now.

     “I-I don’t think so.” Zayn said. There was suddenly a flurry as a long, low beep came from the heart monitor attached to Niall. Nurses and doctors rushed in, struggling with paddles to revive the Irish man. But their attempts were in vain when the beep continued, remaining long and low until finally they stopped, offering their condolences to Zayn as he sank to his knees, Kyla struggling in his tight grip. He watched them cover Niall's face with the white sheet that covered the rest of them, and Zayn could feel their dreams of a happy family with a green grass lawn and a barking dog disappearing with him.


End file.
